These Little Things
by TheRoseMalfoy
Summary: I'm Rose Weasley and this is the story of my life - Literally. What happens when the next generation goes to hogwarts and go into the world of love, heartbreak and friendship. T maybe M in later chapters :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction. So please be nice (: **

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THIS STORY **

I strode over to the Slytherin table, come on Rose you can do this, you have to or she have a fit. I took a deep breath and I arrived where he was sitting along with Al and Ben.

"Hey Rosie" greeted Al, I glared at him "Sorry Rose" he replied with a huge grin

"er.. Scorpius can i talk to you, for a minute" I asked

He looked at me with a confused expression but i could see a tiny smirk playing at the corner of his mouth "of course" i couldn't help but notice how fit Ben is looking this morning, wait Rose this isn't the right time.

"good. In private if you don't mind" Scorpius' tiny smirk turning into a grin. Jeez, boys. Did i just see anger flash over Bens face? Interesting. Scorpius got up and we both made our way to the Entrance Hall, both keeping our distance but i could feel every single eye on us. As you might of guessed it a bit odd to see a Weasley with a Malfoy

I arrived in the Entrance Hall with Malfoy strolling behind me. Oh crap, just what i needed Austin and his girlfriend, sat on one of the benches. I grabbed Malfoy's sleeve and pulled him to the opposite corner, not really wanting anyone to hear this conversation especially Justin.

"What's up, Rosey Posie?" Malfoy said. I hit him softly on the arm, giving him one of my famous don't-use-that-horrible-nickname-glares at him. He laughed "sorry. What you want?"

"You've not told anyone about our _thing_ the other day have you?"

"Can't recall, that i have" I smacked him again

"Hey" he said rubbing his arm

"This isn't the time to joke. Be serious" I couldn't help but smile at his expression.

"No, I haven't. Why? What's the big deal anyway?"

"Well, I need to tell Tess before anyone else tells her. You know she has a weird crush on you, well it's more like an obsession" He put his hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

"Oh, right. It was only once why would that really matter to her" is he worried?

"I don't know, but I better tell her-" I was cut off by him

"She won't do anything to you will she?" he questioned, why is he bothered about me all of a sudden?

"Well...she'll either lash out at me or ignore me for a while but i mean you two weren't going out or anything. Oh my, you haven't done anything with her have you?"

He stared at me in utter shock "err..." omg! He has - wait a minute why am i sad about this "No. Of course not" for some reason relieve washed over me and I couldn't help but grin "Why does that make you happy Weasley?" He raised an eyebrow and did his signature smirk.

"Shut up Malfoy" I gave him a little push. He GRINNED, why is he grinning?

"Admit it Weasley. You like me" Smirked Scorpius

"Get real Malfoy"

"I don't see you denying it" He replied

"You're a good fuck that's all" I said matter-of-factly

"I know i am" he said proudly." So Room of Requirement 1 hour?"

She wanted to protest at this but before she knew it she said "okay" and with that he smirked at her and he turned going back into the Great Hall.  
>I stood there for a further two minutes wondering what I have just agreed to do, or should I say who to do? Honestly, sometimes I wonder what goes on in my mind. Before wasting any more time, I head towards the doors.<p>

Oh surprise, surprise. Austin and His girlfriend are still sat there, staring at me if I might add. Then all of a sudden Kim, Austin Girlfriend literally jumped on his lap and starts violently snogging him. I roll my eyes at them but inside I'm actually dying, but I will catch you up on that later.  
>I enter the Great Hall and make my way to the Gryffindor table to where Tess, Lily and Roxanne are sitting. I make a quick glance to the Slytherin table to where I catch Malfoy's eye and he winks at me. Honestly, what have I got myself into? I carry on walking at sit down in between Lily and Tess.<p>

Okay, so it had been an hour now. Scorpius has just got up and left the hall. He turned and winked at me on his way out if I might add. I took this as my cue to go. I picked up my bag and started to franticly search through it.

"Rose what are you doing?" Roxanne asked me quite amused.

"My potions homework, I think i got a question wrong, but i can't find it" I replied

"Where'd you have it last?" Lily asked me.

"The library" realization came over me or so i hope "I must have left it there. I'm going to go find it. I'll see you in the common room later"

"Bye" They both chorused. I got up and left.

I'm walking out the Great Hall daydreaming and guess who is still sitting there but on his own this time. None other than Austin. Obviously he has just seen me and Malfoy an hour ago and now us both leaving a minute after each other. I wonder if he will suspect anything. Nah, I thought shaking that out of my head. "Hey Rose" I wiped my head around. Great he wants to talk to me now of all times. I put on a fake smile.

"oh, hi Austin what you want?" I asked not really polite, quite rude if I'm honest.

He looked at me with wide eyes, probably surprised by my tone "just wondered what you were doing with Malfoy"

"That's really none of your business and if you don't mind I have somewhere to be and I'm guessing Kim is missing you" I snapped back at him.

"Rose…" He started apologetically.

I cut him off "Save it for someone who cares." I replied and with that I left him standing there with his mouth slightly open. I headed towards the 7th floor corridor where the Room of Requirement was.

**I know this is quite short and you might be a bit confused but in the next chapter you won't be and I promise they get longer (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Dirty Little Secret

Okay, so I guess the time has come to tell you about this thing which is my life. As you might have guessed by now, I am Rose Weasley daughter of two thirds of the 'Golden Trio' Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. I am currently at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in my 6th Year. As you might have guessed having Hermione Granger as a Mother I am at the top of all my classes, but don't take me as stubborn because I see my smartness as nothing but being inherited from my mother. I do love to read though especially muggle love books. Anyway enough about my uninteresting school related things. Half of the Hogwarts population seems to be my family members, there are 15 of us all together, well that's counting Neville's and Luna's Children but we are so close to them they might as well be family.

Don't get me wrong I love having my family here at Hogwarts. In fact most of my best friends are my family. Let's see well my ultimate best mate which is Tess we met on the Hogwarts Express on our first day and have been inseparable ever since. She is Muggle born and really fun to be around and not to mention that she has a mega crush on Malfoy, since the first time she saw him in the Great Hall, she still makes a fool of herself in front of him and it's been 6 years now but I do love her.

Then there is Albus who is my Ultimate Guy Best Friend. He was born the same week as me, except I'm two days older than him and I've never let him forget that. When we was little we use to be joined at the hip but since we came to Hogwarts we've kind of drifted apart a bit but that's only because Albus somehow managed to land himself in Slytherin. I know right it's weird he's the only person we know in the Weasley family to not be in Gryffindor like the rest of us. Anyway, Albus is the most chilled person you will ever meet. He's quite popular due to this and has his two best friends Malfoy and Ben.

Roxanne and Lily are also my Best Friends even though Lily's in the year below us she's really mature. Roxanne is Quidditch crazy, she plays Beater with her Brother, Fred just like her Dad and his brother but she and Lily are also the most girly people you will ever meet.

Now I am going to tell you about what Lily referrers to as the 'Austin Thing'. You see sometime in 3th year I developed a crush on this boy called Austin. After one night in the Library where he was tutoring me in Potions (which is the only subject I'm bad at thanks Mum and Dad) we kind of clicked straight away and in our 4th year we started dating but it only lasted 3 months before he dumped me for his ex-Kim Chang, he didn't even wait a week to ask her out, I was gutted and I kind of never really got over it. Due to the fact me and Austin had a one night stand well two one night stands one in 5th year and one at the start of this year. I don't know what is wrong with me I think it is due to the fact he was my first real love. That's all I'm going to tell you about that now.

Who else is there well there are Jennette, Miranda and Alice who are also my close friends. They also share a dorm with me, Tess and Roxanne. Ben, Nathan and Scorpius (even though I hate to admit it) are also quite good friends of mine.

In the year above us there is James who's the eldest of us all who is a abit of a player if I might say and then there is James' Best Friend and Partner in crime Fred the second. They are actually the funniest people you will ever meet. But Fred unlike James isn't a player he is all loved up with his girlfriend since 4th year Samantha "Sam" they are the cutest couple you will ever meet. Then Dominique who gives the best advice ever and Molly who like her dad is Head Girl with her boyfriend Scott Finnigan-Brown who is Head Boy but if you have been to the party's in the castle you will see she is a total party girl. You don't want to know what goes on in the Heads dorm.

Then in the year below us there is my own brother Hugo who is a bit of a bad ass you don't want to know how many detentions and Howler's he has got. Then his Best Pal Louis who is a Ladies Man, I personally think this is due to him being part Veela. And of course Lily who I've already told you about. Then in 4th year there are Luna's twins Lorcan and Lysander and Molly's little sister Lucy but we don't see much of them.

Well that's basically everyone. I'm nearly at the Room of Requirement now. I turn a corner and I'm there I see Scorpius casually leaning against the wall.

"Take your time Weasley" he said

"Would have been her quicker but Austin insisted on talking to me" I said quite annoyed

"Why? What did want? You don't still like him do you?" he said do I sense jealousy

I giggle "no I don't like him" well I actually don't know what my feeling are for Austin, I walk up to Scorpius and run a finger down his chest "and he wanted to know why I was talking to you actually" I said in a flirty tone. This seemed to change him mood because his signature smirk was back on his lips.

"And what did you say?" he asked whilst wrapping his arms around my waist.

Still running my finger along his chest I looked up at him and said "to mind his business and I had somewhere to be and came here" and with that his lips came crashing down onto mine and I moved my arms so they are wrapped around his neck and he pulls me towards him so that I can feel myself pressing up against every inch of his toned body I move my hands and entwine my fingers with his messy blond hair. By this action he decides to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue into my mouth. After about 10 minutes of full on snogging with Scorpius in the middle of the hallway he picks me up and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and he starts moving towards a door which is the Room of Requirement during all of this neither of us break the kiss in fact we try and deepen it further.

We enter the room and he kicks the door shut and he pushes me against the nearest wall, I start tugging at his shirt and he eventually catches on to what I am trying to do and pulls it over his head in one quick movement. I smile looking at his toned chest I run my hand over his 6 pack. "Your turn" he mumbles into our kiss and starts unbuttoning my shirt, I decided to help him out and wriggle out of my skirt. I feel him pull away and his lips turn into a smirk.

"Just helping you out" I say pulling his lips back to me. I am now pressed against a wall and Scorpius. In nothing but my underwear. Scorpius once again breaks from our kiss and quickly gets rid of his jeans. We then resume our violent snogging not wanting to let go of each other. I start grinding against him feeling him going hard and he groans, I press myself harder against him and wrap one of my legs around him pulling him closer to me enjoying the feel of him on him. He starts kissing my neck and I let out a moan and his hand unclasps my bra and it quickly falls onto the floor. I grind against him even harder at this and he moans in pleasure, I get the ache to have him in me and I push him towards the bed and quickly remove my panties and his boxer and he slips into me.

I pull my shirt on and start buttoning up the buttons whilst Scorpius is pulling on his Jeans. Thank God it is Sunday or I would be having a hard time thinking up an excuse to why I haven't been in afternoon classes. A voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Well… Rose" Scorpius begins "what are you smirking at?"

"You called me Rose" I grin at him

"That's your name" he grins back. Mine and Scorpius' friendship has really changed the past few weeks. To are friends it looks like we hate each other but in reality we get on perfectly, us 'hating each other is just an act we put on in front of our friends so they don't know about are 'activities' outside the group.

"Yes well, I like Rose more than Weasley, which you are really the only one who calls me that" I frown at him in a childish way. He walks up to me and gives me a soft and gentle kiss.

"Only so people don't know about our 'activities' especially are friends" he says wrapping his arms around my waist giving me another gentle kiss.

"I know" I say "We better get down for teatime time or our friends are going to be wondering where we are... We've been gone for like 5 hours"

"Who still says teatime?" he teased, I playfully smack him on the arm.

"Just remember not a word about this to anyone. Especially not Tess or Albus or Ben or-"

He cuts me off. "I get it Rose. This will be our Dirty Little Secret" He gives me one last passionate kiss and then says, "I'll go first and you go in about 5 minutes" he looks down at me, I have half my buttons done and no skirt on "besides you need to get dresses" he chucks. He lets go of me and leaves the room and I start to get dressed thinking about what just happened.

I, Rose Weasley just had sex with Scorpius, again. This is the 4th time now and unlike when I slept with Austin and felt really guilty about it afterwards and said it was a mistake I never felt like that after I've slept with Scorpius and I just can't understand why.

It has now been about 15 minutes since he left and I am finally ready and I head towards the girl's bathroom to re-do my hair and make-up before I go down for tea. Thankfully no-one is in there when I go in. Probably because the afternoon feast has just started. I get myself looking normal and go downstairs to the Great Hall and have some much needed food.

I walk into the great hall to see the feast in motion and make my way to the Gryffindor table. During the year everyone is allowed to sit where they want to. I walk over to what's known as Weasley-Potter area to where Me, Tess, Lily, Roxanne, Albus, Jennette, Miranda, Alice, Nathan, Scorpius and Ben usually sit with the Weasley/Potters from the other years and there none related friends. We take up about a third of the table, it's quite funny actually.

I sit down in between Tess and Roxanne across from Albus, Malfoy and Ben. "Where the HELL have you been all day?" I am welcomed by Roxanne near enough shouting at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask putting various foods on my plate, not caring how much is on there.

"No-one has seen you since dinner" she replied

"Oh, sorry, I err..." quickly thinking up an excuse "I was doing homework"

I hear Malfoy coughing "nerd" and a few giggles mostly Tess, "something stuck in my throat" he smirks

"Yeh, right" I glare at him,

"You wasn't in the Library" Roxanne accused

"or the Common Room" cut in Lily

"or the muggle room" said Tess

"What the hell is the 'Muggle Room'?" asked Al, thank God I'm saved.

"It's a room full of muggle stuff like T.V's, Radio's and Plugs" said Tess matter-of-factly

"Sounds wicked boring" spoke Scorpius. I had to laugh at this, I've spent various holiday's at Tess' house and with my muggle grandparents believe me they aren't boring they are actually quite fascinating. "What?" he asked.

"They're not; you wouldn't know having no muggle relatives" I replied to him.

"Hurtful" he said jokingly. I laughed at this before sharing a quick knowing smile with Malfoy. I swear I saw Miranda looking between the two of us. Honestly she doesn't miss a trick that girl. I had a feeling she would be talking to me later. I quickly dropped my gaze to my plate and listened to the talking between my friends.

"Really Rose, where have you been?" Oh Shit, not this again, I turn to Roxanne.

"I was doing my homework-"before she cut in I said "Down by the Black Lake where I could get some peace"

"Ew. Why? It's the middle of winter. And you've not got a coat on" said Jennette next to Ben.

"I went up to our dorm before I came here" I replied, I've got better at lying, I should be an actress.

"OMG! Guess who made the Gryffindor Quidditch team" Alice blurted out.

There was a reply of "Whom?"

"Austin" I did a spit take all over Al and Malfoy

"Ew Rose" Al said whipping his face. "Nice Weasley" said Malfoy.

"Sorry, what you mean he's made the team" I near enough shouted. I got up and stomped towards James with a look on my face which could kill. He gulped when he saw me "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, you have some explaining to do!" I almost shouted at him.

"Rosie... a-about that I-I was going to t-tell you" he stuttered. I was going to yell back but I was stopped by a hand on my back. I turned around to see Nathan. He put his arm around waist and led me out the hall. He led me out the Entrance Hall and onto the grounds.

"Calm down Rosie" Nathan said calmly

"b-but James, he" he pulled me into a big bear hug and stroked my hair. To some you would think we liked each other but we love each other like brother and sister. He's the only one who seems to be able to calm me down when I get all worked up. We did date at the start of 5th year and I was deeply in love with him but after five and a half months of dating we realised even though we was madly in love at the start of the year we had grown apart, Nathan is now in a serious but weird relationship with my close friend Jennette and you can tell they are more in love than we ever where. You might think I would be unhappy about this but we love each other like brother and sister now. We share a bond no-one understand and we all know there is not romantic part to it.

After what seemed like a week he let go of me "all better?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks. Why can you always calm me down?" I asked

"Because we have a special bond" I smile at him.

"Let's go back in and finish dinner".

Me, Tess, Roxanne, Jennette, Alice and Miranda were all in the 6th year dormitory getting ready for bed. We had classes in the morning and they were getting harder every week when Tess blurted out "Scorpius is cheating on me" I nearly choked on air

"Tess you're not dating him" said Miranda

"Well…I will be" Miranda rolled her eyes and got into bed

"What makes you think he's seeing someone anyway?" Alice asked

"Derr… he was all happy when he walked in and he had that 'I've just done it swag'" she replied to which Roxanne, Alice and Jennette burst out laughing at.

"You need to find someone new girl" spoke Jennette. I had stayed silent though the whole of this.

I woke up the next morning feeling quite guilty. Tess had suspected something and she's my Best Friend I shouldn't be sneaking around with her crush. Now I'm going to be in a bad mood all day. I quickly got up went for a quick shower. Me, Miranda and Roxanne are the only people who wake up early so we went down and got some breakfast. Thankfully the guy's weren't down yet so I could enjoy my breakfast in peace.

"err Rosie?" I already knew it was James only him and Al got away with calling me Rosie and Al was a late sleeper. He sat down next to me.

"I didn't want to put Austin on the team it's just Adam is down in the hospital and he's the reserve chaser-" I cut him off

"James, it's okay I know I over reacted. You shouldn't make the team lose just because I don't know where I stand with that tosser" He smirked and hugged me and left to be with whatever slag he was with this week. Even though he's a player he really cared about his family.

By this time everyone else started to come down and join us. After Breakfast we started the week with double potions on a Monday morning. What joys (note that sarcasm). The rest of that week went by uneventful. Well that was until we got to tea on Friday.

**This Chapter is a bit long and I hope it wasn't boring and you understood it all. Please Read and Review (:**


End file.
